early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero: 108: Reborn
Episode 1 Otter Castle/Spook Trench Commander ApeTrully going to meet the otters reminds Sonia of her old friendship with Otter King. She tries to find a special conch shell which Otter King gave her, but cannot find it. Mighty Ray agrees to help her. The Zebras use their magic to make Otter King think that the conch was stolen, causing him to attack ApeTrully, but in the ensuing battle is nearly drowned himself. Sonia saves his life, and shows him the conch, reminding him of their friendship. The heroes of Big Green receive a message in a bottle from a race of deep sea animals who want to be friends. They set out in Woo's calabash submarine to meet the unknown animals, but HighRoller follows. The animals turn out to be bizarre fish called spookfish, who reveal that they received a message in a bottle that had sunk into the deep from someone with no friends. This is why they sent a message back, hoping it would reach the original sender. HighRoller tells them that he sent the message to persuade the Spookfish to join with him, but becomes disgusted with them when they turn out to be pacifists. He attacks them, but First Squad and the spookfish repel him. Lin Chung comments that they will probably never know who actually sent the message. A flashback then reveals that it really was HighRoller who sent the message back when he was a boy. When he received no response, he decided to make friends by force instead. Episode 2 House of the Phoenix/Amoeba Castle First Squad and ApeTrully go to a village where many animals and humans live together to shop for supplies. While they are there, they meet the Zebra brothers, who are trying to incite a revolt and make the animals rise against the humans. They are unsuccessful and First Squad ties them up so that they cannot cause trouble. Condor Lord reports this to HighRoller, who does not care, until he learns that the Zebras had stolen from his treasury to shop in the village. Overcome with rage, he sends the firefly army to burn the village down. Learning of this plan, First Squad help the villagers to fortify the village and they manage to repel the fireflies. Even so, the village is heavily damaged. However, it begins to be rebuilt, and because it is rising from ashes, it will be called New Phoenix City. First Squad comes to a human village where Woo the Wise is treating an outbreak of an unusual sickness. They are dispatched to help bring him supplies, including freshwater from a nearby spring. When they get there, they are attacked by a green blob creature. After the fight, Jumpy begins to show signs of the illness, and later so do Mystique Sonia, Yaksha, and Woo. Only Lin Chung reasons that Harmonic Energy may be protecting him, but it is unclear why Mighty Ray and ApeTrully are safe. Episode 3 Second Thoughts/The Jade Orchid Second Squad wakes up one day to learn that they are First Squad, even though they seem to have faint memories of being Second Squad. They soon discover that their skills are greater than ever, and a party is thrown in their honor. However, during the party other heroes begin acting strangely, asking them odd questions they do not know. Eventually, the new First Squad discovers that everyone has turned on them, and that this is a dream. With the help of an astral being who resemble Tien Khuan, they manage to wake up. Big Green discovers that plants in Hidden Kingdom are dying. The Fruiter arrives and explains that this is because the plants rely on the nourishing waters of the Lake of Tai Gi, which is channeled through the central root system. When Twin Masters bathed in the lake to increase his power, he corrupted the waters, and now the plants are dying. Soon animal too will begin to die. First Squad, Gardener Ching, and Fruiter set out to find the Jade Orchid, a plant which can convert solar energy into massive amounts of life energy. If brought to the lake, it will reenergize the waters. They come to an underground cave which is guarded by animated plants, but ultimately obtain the orchid and bring it to the lake, saving Hidden Kingdom. Episode 4 Aardwolf Castle/The Promise Episode 5 Mule Castle/Entombed Big Green discovers that the mules have been abusing humans. They go to Mule Castle, but Mule King does not wish to fight, so he instead sets out a competition of eating hot chili peppers. The peppers are so hot that even Lin Chung can barely eat one, but Mighty Ray discovers that the peppers can charge his eyes like bananas, but cause his lightning to be red in color, much stronger, and completely uncontrollable. Episode 6 Beaver Dam Part 1/Beaver Dam Part II Episode 7 Low Road/Star of Destiny HighRoller decides that he needs an answer about the Chaotic Powers which he has developed and goes to see Chung Ming, who is chained in a far mountain in the farthest reach of the land. On his journey, he meets Spotter and the bounty hunters, whom he manages to fend off with his Chaotic power. He discovers that Twin Masters had imbued him with his Chaotic Energy, meaning that Chaotic Energy is leaching off HighRoller's soul and will eventually grow into Twin Masters reborn if not stopped. When a shooting star passes over Big Green, the alien that First Squad met on the asteroid recognizes something about it. When First Squad accompanies him to the asteroid, which has landed and made a small crater, it is revealed that he can make it fly to traverse through space. He tells them that he wishes to return home. Episode 8 Nomads/Ninja War Episode 9 Animal Spirits Part I/Animal Spirits Part II Episode 10 Cricada Castle/Sea Turtles Episode 11 Burrowers Part I/Burrowers Part II *City of Adventure: Phoenix City. It's actually founded early in the story, and grows rapidly ever after. *Continuation: Begins only weeks after the end of Season 2. *Nepotism: It's revealed that in rabbit culture, nepotism is not only acceptable but expected, provided it is done with moderation. The cause reportedly has to do with the fact that rabbits tend to have much larger families that humans. This is explained while it is revealed that, while the position of Rabbit King is not hereditary, both Jumpy and Spotter are relatives of the previous Rabbit King, being sons of his half-brothers. *Original Flavor: Deliberately written to mimic the style of the TV show as much as possible. **Some changes are present, however. Amongst others, the fic is given to longer story arcs, and while it still has standalone episodes, they tend to be at least loosely tied to the plot. *Shipping: Consciously averted. The author is largely devoted to keeping with the tone of the original (i.e. No Hugging No Kissing), and admits to being bothered by people who do attempt to ship the characters. **Although he will tease relationships he believes are legitimately present. To wit: ***Mystique Sonia had a (possibly) unrequited crush on Lin Chung, but knows it's not really in the cards, at least not any time soon. ***Lin Chung and Lady Green fancy one another, but neither is interested in a relationship. ***Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia have both considered their chances with the other, but are ultimately Like Brother And Sister more than anything. **There's also a couple of throwaway lines that seem to tease Alpha Girl and Kowloon, but this ultimately warranted a Shrug of God. ***He confirmed that the UST gags were intentional, but that it was based on Rule Of Funny (because of the extreme Belligerent Sexual Tension/Slap Slap Kiss that would theoretically arise from such a pairing.) The shrug is whether it's anything but a joke. Third Squad Consists of Lady Green, Fox King, Crocodile King, and the yet unnamed koala from The Revenge of the Commander of Darkness. A fifth addition is hinted.